Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: What happens when Draco and Ginny share a flat... (Draco/Ginny)
1. Saturday

Written by Lucinda.

This is the first fanfic I've written! Hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday in the lovely sunny, warm month of August and Ginny Weasley was in a bar in Diagon Alley.

She was on her own, _for once,_ and she was enjoying the peace. She went and sat at a table and thought about her life. She began at the age when all her 6 brothers were at home, _and all alive (she thought bitterly),_ having a generally good time. They had been one big, and boy were they big, happy family. Then her Hogwarts years began.

Her first year was horrible, having been possessed by Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort, and all. Second year was slightly better but she was still avoided by basically everyone; they were still scared of her even though it wasn't her fault. However, it was also the year the alleged mass murderer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and they had Professor Lupin as DADA teacher. Third year was the year of the great Triwizard Tournament and by then she had made friends with a great group of girls so that was certainly a bonus! Fourth year was the best; she joined DA and actually had a purpose but had major problems including the attack on her father and the loss of Sirius Black, who had become like another brother. Fifth year was the year Hogwarts lost its Headmaster, someone she had grown close to thanks to Voldemort, and her relationship with Dean Thomas (who's now with Seamus).

She purposefully skipped the other two years knowing that she didn't want to be reduced to a blubbering mess in public. After Hogwarts she had gone to be a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies and that was where she was now. At the age of 22 she had no real relationships and no real purpose. She also needed a housemate because of two things: one she was lonely and two she needed to pay rent that was really quite expensive!

She was quickly snapped back to reality when she heard a cough from behind her. She half turned and saw someone she never thought she would have to see again. Draco Malfoy. "On your own Weasley, you surprise me, Potter too busy to have a drink?" he drawled. She laughed and then turned to face him fully before replying, "Actually _Harry_ is engaged to Alicia Spinnet now, as you would know if you read the papers. And surely you aren't keeping up the same petty insults you did in Hogwarts? That really is pathetic."

He stood straighter, his fists tightened on his drink and he came over to her table and rudely sat down. Ginny simply looked at him. "Alright, _Ginny,_" she shuddered at the sound of her name, "I haven't seen you in years but now I need a favour." She continued looking at him, this time with big, round, incredulous eyes. "WHAT?" she shrieked. "You haven't seen me in years and now you come barging in asking for a favour? Who does that?"

"Actually I believe this favour would benefit both of us. I have heard from someone, probably one of your massive family, you need a flatmate and as it happens I need a flat so…" he replied after a minute. Now Ginny resorted to glaring at the table. Darn whoever it was, she didn't want to share with a Malfoy. He continued to stare steadily at her. After what seemed like an eternity, to him anyway, she slowly answered "Okay _Draco_, move in on Monday and we'll see how it goes."

He smiled sharkily, and took a sip of his Firewhiskey. Similarly, Ginny took a sip of her Butterbeer. Later, and after many drinks, they both went their separate ways, only pausing to exchange numbers.


	2. Monday

**Written by Lucinda.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a cold Monday, and at 12:00 on the dot Draco Malfoy knocked on the door to Ginny Weasley's flat. It opened to reveal a rather dishevelled redhead. The first thing she said was, "God, I hope you can cook. You can can't you?" He nodded dumbly in response. "Good, I can't and I am simply fed up of eating take-aways. Those delivery men flirt with me every time. Are you coming in?"

He entered and surveyed the flat with pursed lips; one door lead to the living room and the kitchen was attached to that and the two bedrooms were separated by a bathroom. Not what he was used to but it would have to do. Ginny bustled past him, gathered his bags with ease and opened the second bedroom door. He followed her and saw a fairly big room with a double bed, white walls and grey and white patterned carpet; in the corner was a desk and in the opposite corner, a wardrobe. Ginny unceremoniously dumped his stuff on the bed and shuffled out, shutting the door loudly behind her. He perched on the edge of the bed and sighed; this could only get better, right?

He was wrong.

About five minutes later Ginny burst back in and told him in a childish voice that he could cook and she was hungry. When he didn't respond she practically dragged him to the kitchen and threatened to chain him to the stove. This set him in motion. He shoved her out the door and gathered the ingredients he needed to make Eggs Benedict. When he resurfaced from the kitchen, he presented her lunch and she wolfed it down. "Gosh Draco, this is really good!" she attempted to say through a mouthful of food, so it actually came out like "Goh Drao, this is eally ood!" but he got the message and smiled.

At around four o'clock however it got even worse.

The Weasley brigade turned up, literally every one of them. They made a lot of noise and ran about even more. He very quickly retired to his room. Ginny saw him leave and followed. Once they were in his room she mumbled, "Sorry about that lot, they can be very over-bearing at times, you'll get used to it." After this she left and returned to chasing her younger relatives about the flat.

They went two hours, _two whole hours_, later. He re-emerged after having a sort out of his belongings. Ginny was curled up on the sofa watching some Muggle programme called Horrible Histories (she said he looked like a character called Bob Hale), which truth be told he actually enjoyed. He then told her to get dressed up as he was taking out to a restaurant to celebrate his moving in.

Whilst he planned, she hurried to her room and put on a dark green, halter-neck, figure-hugging dress that flared out at the waist and reached mid-calf. When she went into the living the room his jaw dropped as he took in every detail.

As it turned out they had a lot in common and over dinner they grew closer, learned of the other's individual quirks and consumed a heroic volume of alcohol. She held her drink better than him and ended up carrying him back to the flat. She tucked him in and then went to bed herself. That night she dreamed of walking with Draco in a park and she had a lovely time.


	3. One month later

**Written by Lucinda.**

**Chapter 3**

One month later, Ginny was bored and Draco wasn't awake. She made a cake - something she'd learnt how to do from Draco - and Draco was STILL asleep, she was so flipping bored. She crept along the hall and gently opened the door to his room. She peered round and saw Draco stretched out in his sleep. She quickly made an executive decision to wake him up and having grown up with 6 brothers, she knew the perfect technique. She ran into the room and tickled him violently. Draco awoke with a start. He flipped over and pinned Ginny to the bed. He then took to tickling her until she begged for mercy. She was released and skipped out the room laughing.

When he had surfaced from his room he sat next to Ginny on the sofa. "Don't you know what the Hogwarts motto meant? Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus. It means never tickle a sleeping dragon," he implored. "I was asleep and you woke me. Now you will pay!" he cackled. Ginny took one look at him and ran.

Four hours later, when Hermione popped in to see if Ginny wanted to accompany her to a café for afternoon tea, Ginny was hiding in her room (which was locked) and Draco was lounging on the sofa watching Horrible Histories (a programme he had become rather fond of). Ginny jumped, _literally jumped_, at the chance of getting away from Draco.

When she returned, Draco had watched all of series 2 of Horrible Histories and had moved on to series 3. Ginny perched on the sofa next to him and stared at him. The song from that episode came on and both Ginny and Draco belted out the words to 'Work, Terrible Work'. When they had finished, Draco turned to her with an evil glint in his eye. This is why when Molly came to check on her daughter she was locked once again in her room and Draco was skipping up and down the hall chanting never tickle a sleeping dragon menacingly under his breath.

**The End.**

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
